HP Related Song Drabbles
by Miriflowers
Summary: Just a series of drabbles based off my playlist. Be gentle. I can't believe I got all these couples in here, but: R/Hr, H/G, D/AG, and RL/NT. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Song Related Drabbles

**Hello, I've decided to do this weird thing I read a bit about a while back, because I'm extremely bored and have no inspiration. Apparently, the rules are that you pick a song on your I-pod/playlist/whatever-you-have, and start writing a drabble about it, then when the song ends, you stop no matter what. So whoop-dee-doo, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: *gasp* ME? J. K. Rowling? Well I never!**

**Hazy Shade of Winter: The Bangles**

Hermione started to cry as she fled the empty classroom. She was an absolute mess, and it was beginning to tick her off! Stupid Ron, if he didn't want to go to Slughorn's party with her, he could have just said so, not go snog Lavender! She was her dorm mate for pity's sake! This was one of the worst things that had ever happened to her, and now she was ANGRY about it. Then she remembered Ron's face when she had kissed him on the cheek for good luck in fifth year. maybe she wasn't as crazy and misguided as she thought? Well, it didn't matter now, because now, it was time for revenge. Smith or McLaggen? Hmm, McLaggen was a lot like Ron, so...maybe he'd be more jealous...

**Slytherins Don't Dance: The Remus Lupins**

Fred and George posted the adveertisements everywhere, and soon, the whole school was abuzz with excitement. However, none of the Slytherins were bouncing up and down in their seats. April Fools, best day for a party and also Fred and George's birthday, so it was logical to have a birthday bash on that day. The days came and went, and soon it was the day of the party. Draco stood in the back scowling at the band that was playing in the Room of Requirement (location of said awesome party). All the Gryffindors were jumping all over the place. Hufflepuffs were going CRAZY over by the puch bowl (which had been spiked, courtesy of Lee) Ravenclaws were with the ones either reading or jumping with the Gryffindoors, but Slytherins just stood in the back. Draco scowled, but suddenly, an attractive Ravenclaw caught his eye, and he was enchanted. Needless to say, it turned out to be one interesting party.

**The Weasley's: The Remus Lupins**

Ginny smiled as Harry spun her around on the dance floor. They were at a random Post-Voldemort party that they had been invited to and the music, though odd, was great. She looked around and saw her mother, and felt herself have a wave of admiration for the role-model of so many. She had been okay after the war, but was still touchy about Fred like they all were. Instead of greiving, she threw herself into her motherly duties with suck zeal that it sort of freaked people out. Apparently, being physically forced to eat three helpings wasn't normal in wizarding families. Percy was still trying to get better about being an uptight prick, and slowly but surely he was suceeding. George was helping him a lot, though, and it was helping them both greive and move on. She suddenly giggled as she saw Ron dancing with Hermione awkwarly, Charlie dancing with another random girl, and Bill snogging Fleur on the dance floor. Why wouldn't they just get a room already? Geesh. She looked at Harry with a funny tint in her eye, and when asked why she was looking at him so oddly, she replied, "Because I'm surveying the Weasleys, that's all."

**Shadowboxer: Fiona Apple**

Tonks woke up to a soggy pillow once again. She looked around hopefully, then when she realized that he still wasn't there, turned back and sighed. She missed Remus terribly, but she was also mad at him. How could he leave her at this time? Didn't he know that she didn't care about his Lycanthropy? But it wasn't to be helped, because now it seemed as though she was in a vicious loop. Hating him one minute and loving him the next hurt her more than he would ever know. Every time they met at random, it was all she could do not to run into the ladies' room and start to bawl. She had tried talking to him on numerous occasions, but to no avail. The rage built up in her again, and she felt the need to punch something. She suddenly had an idea, and looked hesitantly over at the end table. Yep, there was their picture. She grinned like a maniac, and stood up. Tonks's neighbor's were surprised when a picture was thrown off her second floor window, but made no comment. Ah...need satisfied.

**Sorry about my mindless drabbles, but for the time given, I think I tried my hardest with my odd ideas. Coming up: Maybe Tomorrow, Across the Universe (Fiona Apple version), Rita Skeeter, and The Ballad of Ron and Hermione! Please review, but if you can't be bothered to read my drabbles, then fine. I'm too tired for death threats today, so live in peace. unfortunately for you, this one didn't make it to my beta, so you'll have to live with MY editing. I'm truly sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Random Poem Time!

**Hi everyone! Just another random poem I wanted to put up, so I'll just put it under drabbles. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Cat in the Window,  
Hold my sorrow,  
While I tell you,  
My story true:

I once met Harry,  
And all was merry,  
Until he fell for Chang,  
Then Chang betrayed,  
And I still stayed,  
Then of Harry and me Peeves sang.

**Random, but completely nessecary, I assure you. Review, and that means YOU ASTRIDINES! You just favorited the drabbles, and left me review-less! *sniff*. WHAHAHA!**


End file.
